The present disclosure relates to a control and supply unit for an actuating device of a choke, a valve, a blow-out preventer or some other device applied in the field of oil and natural gas production. For further reference to actuating devices and power supply devices of the type discussed herein, see WO/2008/125136, WO/2008/125137, WO/2008/145160, WO/2004/020785, and WO/2011/060802, the disclosures of which are incorporate herein by reference.